Stargate: SG-1: La fin est proche
by Oneil238
Summary: Une nouvelle menace pour la Terre, mais une ancienne connaissance pour l'équipe SG1


**"**Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre.**"**  
[Flavius Vegetius Renatius Végèce] - _Traité de l'art militaire_

L'été était chaud, très chaud, les températures ne comptaient pas redescendre avant plusieurs jours, et avec cette climatisation en panne, l'air sec brulait la gorge de tous le personnel de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Carter donnait un coup de main aux techniciens afin de réparer cette fichu clim qui avait été endommagée par une IEM quelques jours auparavant lors d'essais non concluant dans son labo. Néanmoins il fallait assurer les missions et continuer à travailler, d'autant plus que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Le colonel O'neill, une bouteille d'eau à la main, se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Hammond qui l'avais convoqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

-"Vous m'avez demandez mon général? "

- "Oui colonel, asseyez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai reçu un appel du pentagone qui s'est avéré plutôt préoccupant".

-" Mon général, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le pentagone est toujours inquiet, surtout quand notre président s'apprête à déguster un bretzel… "

-"Jack, soyons sérieux " répondit le Général, sans pour autant pouvoir masquer un léger sourire. " La NASA et la NSA ont transmis des rapports qui confirment que les Goa'uld sont en train de rassembler une gigantesque flotte dans le but probable d'attaquer la terre".

-" J'espère que leurs informations sont fiables cette fois ci, parce que la dernière fois que la NSA nous a rencardé sur des mouvements extra-terrestres, il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'un illuminé qui se prenait pour E.T"

-"Seulement, aujourd'hui, nos alliés de la Tok'ra et de la rébellion jaffa nous ont contacté pour nous faire parvenir les mêmes informations."

-"On sait quoi sur ce rassemblement?"

-"C'est là le problème, on n'a pas le lieu du rassemblement, ni les forces en présence, les seules choses certaines sont le fait que les grands maîtres ont rappelé tous leurs espions de la terre, et que les planètes sous dominances Goa'uld sont vidées de la majorité des garnisons jaffas qu'elles abritaient."

-"Hum, alors on va aller voir ce qui se passe et tenter de découvrir où ils se rassemblent et combien sont-ils"

-"Vous partez dans 1 heure avec SG1"

-"Bien mon général"

Tandis que le colonel O'neill sortait du bureau d'Hammond, il croisa Daniel qui était une fois de plus plongé dans ses bouquins, le militaire l'interpelât.

-"Daniel, allez vous préparer, nous partons dans 1h"

-" Mais je suis un train de traduire un texte de la tribu Inzestu, que l'on a découvert sur P2X315, il peut nous apprendre beaucoup de chose intéressantes sur les Mayas. Par exemple, vous savez qu'en…"

-" Daniel, stop, je me fiche des mayas et encore plus des Inzes..truc…"

-"…tu, les inzestu"

-"Oui, enfin bref, dans une heure, il faut que l'on soit prêt, alors allez vous préparer"

-"On va où ?"

-" Sur une planète proche d'Abidos, où les jaffas sont encore présent, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Carter par hasard?"

-" Je suis là, mon colonel" apostropha le major qui venait de déboucher dans le couloir.

-"Ha parfait, dans une heure on part, pour les détails techniques, voyer avec Daniel, et surtout ne lui demandé pas ce qu'il fait avec ses bouquins…"

-" Vous savez que je suis toujours à coté de vous Jack, et par conséquent j'entends ce que vous dites ?"

Un brusque courant d'air frais se fit alors sentir dans le couloir, la climatisation était de nouveau en marche.

-" Ha, voila qui est mieux" s'exclama le militaire " Bon je vais tenter de trouver Teal'c et on se retrouve dans 30 minutes en salle d'embarquement."

-"Oui, mon colonel"

Le colonel parti donc à la recherche de Teal'c, et fini par le débusquer à la cafétéria où il était en train de dévorer un repas qui pouvait à peine tenir sur son plateau.

-"Hé bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la chaleur vous ait coupé l'appétit"

-"En effet"

-"Bon dépêchez vous de finir votre glace, on part dans 20 minutes, d'ailleurs, je vais vous aider à finir votre mousse au chocolat"

Enfin les quatre compères, se retrouvèrent prés dans la salle d'embarquement, et franchir la porte. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendait à leur arrivée.


End file.
